couples_of_olympusfandomcom-20200214-history
Athena, Silver, and Freeman's RP/FF - Ch. 3
This is where we can write our fanfiction in sequence order. We have each of our characters tell some part of the story from their view. Provided we keep the content within a PG-PG13 setting. To Other Writers: '''Don't hold back from editing each other's parts, but only for ''grammar ''and such. Feel free to remove any edit that has been made to your section, and your section only. '''Other Users: '''Please refrain from adding your own characters. If you would like to write with us, please leave a message here: [[User:Silverwind of MountainClan|~Silverwind~''' ]]Be yourself; everyone else is taken. -Oscar Wilde I will talk with the other admins until we come to a final decision. Any edits made other than myself, Freeman23 or Athenaiswise will be reverted. Alexander Scalar "Alrighty; this is going to be fun," I started to speak. "Granted the archers chose a member of our team who could turn the tide against us but so long as we keep him preoccupied with Micheal Yew's team, we should be able to win this. Now, everybody knows that the Hunters have won every round and has an eighty-eight win streak." The team groaned, as they really didn't need a reminder. "Everyone remember the fart arrows that they tend to throw at us. Well, this time we are going to have a counter for those." There were more moans and some gasps for this statement. "Well, my comrades, what did they use in the World Wars for prevention against gas?" I asked. Katie Bell raised her hand. "Yes?" "Obviously gas masks, but where on earth are we going to get those?" she exclaimed. "From above." A short torret of gas masks rained down from literally nowhere into people's hands. There were several, oohs, and ahhs, and looks of surprise. "Secondly, as you can see, our flag is situtated on the hill. Hills have many ways to go up it. The Hunters know every inch of this forest, so let's change the terrian and surprise them." "I've already given the nature spirits the heads up, and if you will, observe closely, and you can see there really is no trees here at all. We have our Morpheus cabin to thank for that. According to our sleepy friends, we will be able to leap literally through the trees and rocks." Everyone was listening to me so far, and I hoped that they actually were taking in everything. "Tips," I added. "I have added second features to most of your magical items that were in the Armory, not your personal ones, but your swords, spears, shields and arrows. I know alot of you have always secretly wished that you could have some of those Big Three powers at times. Well, today's your lucky day! Each weapon has a special one-shot second feature, allowing you a power from one of the Big Three. Use it wisely, because I'm not going to recharge that single secondary shot." "Archers, as I said before, about the trees and rocks and cliffs, you use your gas masks to be able to see through the illusions, allowing you to pick off your enemies through the terrain." "Demeter cabin, I'm assured you know this terrain as well, and what all the plants do, but it's your job to make as much confusion as possible so that you keep the Huntresses guessing." "Everyone else.... Well you have your powers, your abilities, and your tools, too. Max, you will be leading the Hermes cabin to capture that flag; once you do; take it to Michael Yew's territory to drop it off. Do not take it back to our cabin. Don't give it to them, but put it within reach where they will have to send their defenders to grab the flag, and go after the invading Hunters. Break off from the Hunters, and get behind Michael Yew's position. When I give them a little surprise, grab all the flags and get back here." "Now what am I forgetting? Oh yes. Myself, Kiara, and Everett, we will be here guarding the flag and the Morpheus cabin. If one of them awakes then part of the terrain will begin to vanish." I pulled out the walkie-talkie out of my pocket as it started to beel. "Alexander, is your team ready?" "Check," I answered. "Then I'll the bugle, and let the games begin!" Barooooooo! As the team took off, I got Kiara's attention. Alright, ready to alter some terrain. Michael Yew "Everybody, gather around! Stop Drew, we really have to beat these Huntresses! No, man, we can't blow stuff up. Okay, maybe. But seriously! Get together!" My "team" collected themselves, and I told them the game plan. "So, guys, the Hunters are likely going to divide their forces and attack both of us, but they'll have people at their base. The Athenians have figured out that it'll be most likely that there will be fewer people guarding the Hunters' flag. The Aphrodite cabin is going to hold ground here. I want the Big Three kids and the Dionysus demigods to attack the Hunters. You're a smaller group, but hopefully the most powerful. I'm going with most of my siblings to sneak up and grab Alex's flag. Bring them back here immediately. Also, people guarding base, if you hear commotion in the distance, and you know ''it's one of us, only send a small group over. Otherwise, our flag is gone. That reminds me, June, and... you three kids, please stay with the Aphrodite cabin. Does everybody understand?" There were murmurs, but no protests. I quickly pulled the walkie-talkie from my pocket and talked to Chiron. The bugle sounded, and we sprinted off to win the game. June Eborney "Guarding the flag," I mumbled. "Bummer." I know you guys are prbably like, "Oh, but that's an honor!" but for an Athena kid, that's a disadvantage. We belong on the front lines, and the heat of the battle! Just then my thoughts were interrupted by rustling in the bushes by our flag. Already having my knife at the ready I pointed it at the bush. Then a bunny hopped out from them. Imeditly I had a bad gut feeling about this cute little animal. Then, Kiara stepped out, and I immediately tensed, because she was on the other side. Then, being the dumby she is, she went over to pet it or something and that's when things got weird. Kiara Harrison Okay so I'll admit the first thing that pops into my mind when I see a cute little bunny is not, "Oh! That's a Huntress; better run now!" When I was only a few inches away from the bunny everything happened too quick. The bunny grew into a full sized Hunter, and then we were attacked on either side. Wait no, as soon as the hunters got over our border, I realized that the other side were not attackers but were on our team. It was Max, and (gods he was hot; too bad he wants to be single) he had one flag in each hand. Just as I thought to my self, ''Hades, this was way too easy, the Hhunter beside me turned around notched her bow and pointed it straight at Max. Panic welled up inside me as she snickered, "Oh this won't hurt him it will just take him out of life for a couple hours." I looked back for encouragement from Alex, when I saw he wasn't there.'' Great'', I thought, two boys that are important to me (one as a brother the other as a crush, mind you)'' are gone.'' That was my last thought before the hunter released the arrow. When I thought all hope was lost, I saw Alex come up from behind Max just as he collapsed from the shot. Alex picked up the flags and ran into a dead sprint, sticking the flags in the ground next to ours. Our team broke out in cheers and rejoices when the choch horn blew. I couldn't believe it we had broken the hunters streak... we had won. Everett Carson I was absolutely thrilled. Okay, I get it, I wasn't a huge part of this brilliant game, but still. Derrick and Kim looked fairly happy with themselves, which was great, because most of the time they were very solemn and quiet. But let me tell you my side of Camp Halfblood's first win in several years. When Alex assigned me to guard duty, I was slightly dissapointed, but I was ready to win this for my camp. Kiara was more than delighted (note the sarcasm) and when I looked around, she had disappeared. Gods, ''I thought. ''Where could she be? ''Alex was getting ready to take off, which was excellent, but then I was about to be here all alone. I was about to go look for Kiara, but then I heard a very high-pitched scream. No, it wasn't an Aphrodite girl, suprisingly. It was my friend. I sprinted over to the noise, and saw that she was in Michael's camp. Why in the world... oh. I saw a bunny morphing into a full fledged Huntress, and I pulled my hand back to grap a sulfur smelling arrrow from my quiver. Luckily I didn't have to shoot... yet. Max and his group stampeded through the enemy base, and he was carrying both flags in his hand. Kiara looked relieved to see him, but the problem was that there was another wave of Hunters coming from the opposite direction. She was about to become a Hunter-Camper sandwich. The campers following Max readied their weapons and charged. Most of the Hunters shot regular arrows, but I saw one notch a not-quite regular one. I tried to shout a warning. No sound came out, and then a Huntress decided I would be a nice piece of "prey." Kiara looked terrified enough, and I saw the look on her face as the arrow dead on Max's wrist. In fury, I released my six-shot arrow (reserved for special purposes, of course). It knocked two down, and the rest fled when they heard a chonch horn blow. Some shot vile looks over their backs, but we had won! We carried Max over to the imfirmary, and I had a deja vu. Wern't we just doing this to Alex, one of the other ridiculously handsome boys? I laughed at my own thought. Kiara sure seemed to like both of them, but I think she knew that Alex had feelings for me. Maybe Max would break out of his "I'm going to be single!" shell, and notice that a really nice... feisty girl with a great personality liked him. We all headed to the Dining Pavillion to feast. Michael Yew's team looked happy that Camp Halfblood actually won, except maybe June. She was still upset that she had been on the other team, but overall the mood was buzzing with excitement. Chiron stepped up onto the stage to make an announcement. Heads turned, and the centaur started to speak. Chiron "I am so proud of you all. This is the first time in eighty-eight games that Camp-Halfblood as ever succeeded on conquest the Hunters of Artemis. In the future we may consider playing Capture the Flag more frequently with three teams instead of two." Alexander Scalar It had been fun, but as I looked around, I could not see June in the Dining Pavilion, more so I could not find three members of the Ares team that hadn't particiapated. I saw Kim but no Derrick; where was he? As we prepared to dump some of our food in the bronze braizer for the gods, I heard a high pitched male scream from the direction of the armoury. Dropping my whole plate into the braizer, I tore off toward the armoury. What i saw though was horrible enough to want to look away: Three campers each one severely torn apart by some beast. I turned to see Derrick running on all fours to my position, and at first I felt the urge to make a sword of some sort, but when he stopped beside me, and looked at the carnage, even his face seemed to draw conclusion to not knowing what had caused this. In a minute I saw Everett and Kiara and Kiara running toward my postion. I turned from the mess and told them to not come look, but Everett insisted. I told Kim to get Chiron, and Kiara to get some of kids from the Apollo cabin. By 7pm we had two of the three kids in the infirmary, One had lost an arm and a leg, the other had a severe concussion and severe scarring on the left side of his face. The third unfortunately was dead. We already had notified Olympus and Ares was going to come and inspect his sons. "How could such a glorious victory turn into such a tradgedy, that was even after the fighting?" I asked Everett. Maxon "Max" Johns The last thing I remember before I blacked out was Kiara screaming my name, and Everett rushing torward me. I woke up in the infirmary, with my head spinning. An Apollo boy was watching over me, and he looked very annoyed to be doing so. "What's going on?" I asked groggily. "Well," he answered reluctantly, "Camp Halfblood just won Capture the Flag..." "What?!" I exclaimed, my dizziness disappearing. "Yup, when you," he coughed, "collapsed," he coughed again, "Alex grabbed the two flags and beat the Hunters." I felt really annoyed that I hadn't been in there to, well, ''capture the flag, but, heh, let Alex have a chance. "Well," I continued, "Where is everyone?" "They're in the pavillion feasting." He frowned. "Too bad me and you can't join them." Holding back the urge to snort, I just laughed. "Oh yes, it's terrible, we can't fatten up on sweets." The camper scowled. "Lighten up, man, I was just kidding!" I said apologecially. "Hurrumph," he muttered. "Well, I hearby release you from your ''dreadful ''duties so you can go ''gorge ''your mouth with food from the feast. Enjoy!" I believe the kid's name was Rob or Ray or something of that sort, but anyways, he enthusiastically ran out of the Big House. Gee, thanks, I feel loved. I looked over to the side of me as Alex carried in some more patients. One was out cold, probably due to a hard hit to his head, I wasn't going to be suprised if he died. The other was bleeding heavily, and he gave me weak smile, then passed out as well. Shaking my head, I wondered what happened. Then I realized. Derrick. Category:Athenaiswise Category:Silverwind of MountainClan Category:Freeman23 Category:Collaboration Category:Roleplay Category:Fanfiction